I'm in love with a killer
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Ravenous / Operation Endgame crossover. Hiero x Ives. Before Hierophant was Hierophant, she met a stranger who took her on a road trip. Rated M for violence, blood, cannibalism and sex.


**Okay, so… there's a story I wrote… First of all, if there is any mistake, I'm sooo sorry, I tried but English is not my first language (and I have a strange auto-correct) and it's the first time I write something this long in English. I do hope it's readable. **

**The pairing, obviously is Hiero x Ives. I love them so much ! I wanted to try my version of their first meeting. I'm not so talented as other writers but well, I do hope you will like this story. Please, let me know ! So, there's mentions of blood, death, violence, cannibalism and sex (it was also my first try at smut written in English so, I'm sorry if it burnt your eyes) I warned you.**

**The title is from a Jeffree Star's song : I'm in love with a killer, it sets the mood right. But, if you don't want to listen to Jeffree Star, I also listened to Rammstein : Amour Amour and Mein Herz Brennt.**

**A little note on the names and I leave you, I promise ! Ives is Ives but Hierophant is her code name in Operation Endgame so I borrowed the name "Sarah" from the fic "First Blush" from Ddagent who is a fabulous writer so if by any sort of miracle you haven't read any of her work, I advise you to. Her new name "Angel" is the first step to "Hierophant". I hope you liked it !**

**Well, please enjoy this story ! **

**Yours, **

**AO**

He had not planned for this to happen. In his mind, he only had to step in this little fastfood, kill the owner and his whole band of annoying brats that wanted to play mob and then step out and look for another town.

Ives was rather tired to be on the run lately. Big towns annoyed him : too much noise, too much people : he was constantly under the impression he was in a supermarket. Too big, too cold. So, he decided to go to the market instead. This market was called Chickentown. He chuckled at the name every time he saw it.

It was indeed a small town : a little drugstore, a school, a church, some restaurants. He had tested them all and disliked most of them. Why did they all thought that, because of the name of the town, they had to cook only chicken ? Ives had soon to kill the town's sheriff in order to explain his presence here and eat something edible. The sheriff was a little though but nothing he hadn't expected. Moreover, the way all the teenagers looked at him in his uniform was worthing it. He had to say he was rather found of the uniform himself.

What he hadn't expected was the so called mob of Chickentown. Everyone was afraid of them but Ives couldn't honestly understand. They were just a band of lost boys growing old and useless behind a fat rude little man who owned the fastfood every student ate in after school. The people in Chickentown gave them some money once a month and they carried guns so they thought they looked like the fucking Corleons. To Ives, they looked more like a bunch of homeless people.

He tried to get over it. He paid them : he had enough money from the corpses he made to live in his small house. But matters went pretty serious the day one of them claimed to have seen him drowning a corpse in the swamps nearby. Well, that was kind of true. The absolute truth kind of true. He couldn't believe he was so sloppy this time ! Surely, the false sense of safety the small towns provided fooled him. Time to be on the move again.

But first, he couldn't let those poor excuses of bad boys live. No, his pride wouldn't let him. It wasn't even so he could eat them because he had to be really fast and wouldn't have time to drag one of them in his car (well, the sheriff's car) before leaving. He just _wanted_ to kill them.

So, he wore his sheriff's uniform that sunny Wednesday afternoon and two guns in his holster. Wednesday was a busy day : all the students met here before going to the movies or to make some trouble like young people ought to do. Every lost boy will be there to help their fat boss and hit on some pretty schoolgirls. He could have them all in one session before hitting the road again. The people of Chickentown could thank him in their prayers.

He parked his car between the young people's ones that crowded the place. Some girls, feeling wild outside the school, probably, winked at him but he only smiled without really noticing them. He walked to the small fastfood, his hand on his gun but the figure relaxed.

Then, things went wrong. Terribly wrong.

A giggle attracted his attention to one of the tables near the door. It was Sarah. The cute little Sarah who attends church every Sunday with her boring parents. The little Sarah that never caused any trouble in her sweet little school uniform and red nail polish.

This afternoon, little Sarah seemed to have forgotten her sweet girl persona. She nearly sat on the lap of one of those lost boys who had his hands all over her while she ate a rare steak that seemed too big for her. Cute little Sarah was in deep trouble. Mixing with the wrong crowd. Why such a sweet prom-queen material would let such losers touch her ? It made him sick. If he could, he would drag her under a shower right now and make her promise to respect herself. But he couldn't right now, could he ?

Using his gift with guns, he levelled the barrel and shot the bad bad man who thought he could touch such a cute little girl without any consequences. The sound started the panic. The bullet went directly into the man's head, not hurting the girl (he always had a deadly aim) but splashing her in blood. The little cry she made sounded more like pleasure than pain but Ives chose not to notice. He was probably high on adrenaline.

He was shot three times before he killed every lost boy in the fastfood and some of the poor students that got in his way. He was covered in blood and his shirt was definitely ruined. He tried to tame his hair with one hand, resting the cooling barrel of his gun against his shoulder, but he only succeeded to stain them with more blood. He was getting hungry. Best to leave, then.

Ives made his way to the door, looking at the living students, ducked under the tables, not daring to move, trembling with fear. He had a smirk at that. Always nice to make an impression.

Then, he saw the little Sarah. Sweet little Sarah, her uniform and her white little thighs covered in blood. He wanted to lick the blood off her creamy skin. Oh such a bad man he was. He halted on his tracks. She caught his eyes with her pale blue ones and didn't let go.

Why not ? His crazy mind suggested. No harm in asking. He extended his free hand in her direction, still holding his gun on his shoulder in a harmless way. She could reject him, he knew he would be sad and disappointed but he won't kill her. Her parents probably taught her well about strangers…

- How about a ride, sweetheart ? he suggested in his thick Scottish accent.

- Will you be a gentleman ? she asked with a perfectly calm voice.

Well, that was an unusual question to ask a man that just barged in and killed at least ten people with his gun. He scoffed and shook his head negatively :

- - Oh, no, sweetie, I won't.

She only hesitated a second before getting up, brushing her skirt in place with her bloodied hands and fishing something in the dead man's pocket. He narrowed his eyes at that but did not withdraw his hand.

She took it with a sweet innocent smile. She was going to end him if she did not wash the blood from her perfect angel face. He led her out of the fastfood and to his car when her smooth tender little hand tucked in his halted him. He looked at him, anxious about the fact she might try to run away and he couldn't have that. Shooting her would be such a pity.

But she only threw him something he caught out of pure reflex. Car keys. He smiled. So, that's why she fished out of the dead boy's pocket earlier. Clever one. She smiled at him. There was something wicked in her smile. Crazy and sinful. God, he loved that one. It seemed that cute little Sarah had much to hide behind her fitting school uniform. She fucking _led_ him to the car the keys belonged to.

It was a shining new red car with an open roof. It seemed powerful enough to flee and the seats were in cream leather. But he couldn't really be unnoticed in it. His hesitation must have showed on his face because cute little Sarah tugged on his hand with a small irresistible pout like a child trying to convince her mommy to let her try the haunted house in an amusement park. He was weak. He nodded and she flashed him a great smile that could put the sun out of business for the next decade.

She jumped in the car, not bothering with the seatbelt and he sat behind the wheel, starting the engine. Not so far away, the first sirens were heard :

- Sounds like the colleagues are coming. Ready to leave, sweetie ? There's no coming back.

She only nodded and they were off.

A few minutes after their departure, he was glad he listened to cute little Sarah : the car was powerful and they went fast on the highway. The next town was quite far now but they would reach it before the night if they weren't caught. Then, he would sadly have to leave the car here and steal another. He hoped Sarah wouldn't be too disappointed.

She strangely seemed to have a good time even if she sat in a car with a murderer being chased by the police. She started with the radio. She switched it on and fumbled with it until she was satisfied with the music played. He didn't know the band, off course, but she claimed that it was Motley Crüe so he had to like it. He only smirked and looked at the road. He could not be distracted at the speed they were. She made it really really hard to keep his eyes on the road. She removed her shoes and her cute white socks, showing him her red nails. She used the same nail polish for her hands which were now in her hair, removing all of her pins, freeing her curls, closing her eyes.

Then, she started being foolish. First, she did not had her seatbelt on and at that speed, if they had an accident, it would be deadly. But Ives did not want to sound like her father (he already looked like he could be her father and he probably the age of her great-grandfather) But then, she pushed herself off her seat and sat on the top of it, her naked feet where her little ass should be. He had never been so tense and careful while driving a car. He even shot her a worried glance, saying over the music :

- It's quite dangerous what you're doing now, Sarah.

- Well, running away with a mass murderer is quite dangerous too, she replied, still smiling.

She had a point there and he didn't say anything. He even relaxed a bit when he heard the sirens stop. They didn't chase them anymore but he was sure they would call the police of the next department. But that was another story.

Now, they were nearly alone on the highway, under the burning sun, the bright blue sky, looking at endless yellow fields passing by. The music was still blaring but Ives was starting to enjoy it. Better than the crap most of young people listened to in parks or near the high school.

Sarah was quite a vision too. Her skirt rode up her knees, showing half her bloodied thighs, she was smiling like it was the best day of her life and was singing along with the music in her cute high pitched voice, wriggling her hips with the rhythm. He felt like a silly teenager but couldn't stop smirking.

When the song ended, replaced with some crappy boys band, she descended in her seat to turn the radio off. Great. He had to talk to her about some details, mostly about discretion. But everything he thought about was wiped out of his mind when he saw her, from the corner of his eye, reaching the buttons of her navy blue cardigan. What the hell was she doing ? She was… removing it ? Gods, he experienced quite a lot of things in his life but not this. What was he supposed to do ? Keep his eyes on the road, keep his eyes on the road so they didn't have an accident that would kill his precious little prize. When she was only left in a flimsy excuse of a white blouse, her bloodied cardigan in her hands, she turned to him and asked :

- Can I throw it ?

- Why would you want to throw it ?

- It's from my school and it has blood on it. They would recognise me right away. If I throw it, they would assume I ran away and split the research or assume I'm dead and won't put me in the 'Missing Persons'.

- That's a clever girl, he praised. Go on then, get rid of it. Red suits you better, anyway, he said, starring at her thighs.

She gave him another of her bright smiles and raised her hand, slowly releasing her cardigan and watching it fly away. She made a high pitched sound that surprised him :

- Freedom ! she shouted at her ex-cardigan.

- Eager to run away, I see, he stated.

- Yes, Chickentown was sooo boring.

- You seemed to have quite a bit of fun with that jerk in the fastfood before I came in.

- Oh no, no, she shook her head, making her curls hide her face for an instant. Dave was a complete idiot. I only go out with him today because he bought this awesome car and I wanted _so hard_ to try it.

Something else went hard when she spoke with that tone and bit her lip, like she was talking about some other kind of want.

- He didn't drive her as she deserved, though. I'm glad you accepted to drive her : you drive so well !

He only smiled at the praise but deep down, he was more and more surprised. How could such a pearl be hidden in such a boring little town ? Why didn't she become like all the girls her age ? Eating with friends, listening to crappy music and talking about boys and actors…

Why did she want to run away with a man who could just kill her like he killed more though men a few hours ago ? He had to make her answer that before getting further with her. He decided to wait until they found a motel for the night.

But cute little Sarah was restless and soon, he felt her hand on his shoulders. It took him a huge effort not to gasp and loose the control of the car. His hands held the wheel tighter, if it was possible.

- What do you think you're doing, sweetie ?

- Your shirt's a mess. I'm getting rid of it for you.

- While I… appreciate your attentions, now is not the right time for it, unless you want to kill us both in an accident…

She had a disappointed pout. He never saw something prettier in his whole life and he even felt his heart break a little. Goddamn it ! Why ? He was supposed to be an ancient cannibal, a Wendigo and a girl with a cute pout made him feel remorse about shooing her away while he was driving ? He surely had gone madder he thought he had. She would be the death of him.

He raised him arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her pout disappeared almost instantly and she leaned into him as far as she could, her feet out of the car and her eyes fixed on him.

He felt happy.

The sun was setting down, colouring the sky in shades of red, orange and yellow. Sarah was quiet for quite some time now, which was rather strange. Ives didn't move his arm from her shoulders, driving with the other hand. He couldn't stand the silence anymore :

- Sweetie, will you do something for me ?

- Sure, she replied, but her voice wasn't as giggly as before. It broke his heart. He hoped she didn't start to be scared now. He didn't know how he was supposed to hurt her now. He simply couldn't.

- There's a silver case in my left pocket, reach it for me, won't you ?

- Sure thing.

Her sweet little hand landed softly on his thigh like a bird choosing a tree to settle. She ran her palm up until she found his pocket. He had to bit his lip not to groan. She was a playful one, wasn't she ? Well, she was going to get as good as she gave. His hand started to rub slowly her naked arm. God, she was so cold ! How could he have forget about that ? The car had no roof and she got rid of her cardigan ! Now, that couldn't do at all and Ives was a gentleman, wasn't he ? He splayed his palm wide open to cover as much arm as he could, caressing her slightly with his fingers. She shivered and he felt himself harden despite his will when her small hand buried itself in his pocket, fishing the silver case.

- Gotcha ! she said, a bit more playfully.

He wasn't sure of what she talked right now : the silver case or the owner. She opened it and smiled, giggling a little :

- I should have known you rolled your own, cowboy.

Okay, he _did_ groan a little this time.

She lit up a cigarette between her red lips and placed it between his own lips. A cigarette never tasted better. He wondered if her lips would taste as good. Well, he would have to try sometime. The sooner the better. She silently asked for a drag and, this time, his fingers touched her soft pouty lips. He couldn't wait for much longer.

Then, they saw a car stopped on the fields, just out of the road. Ives frowned and pulled over. No one seemed to be around it. Sarah looked at him, puzzled :

- Why are we stopping ?

- Might be time for a change of car, sweetie.

- Oh… she looked disappointed.

She reached under her seat and retrieved a small handgun and a wallet. She was full of surprises, that one.

- He couldn't stop bragging on how he stole them, she explained.

- Ok, let's see to that new car…

He opened his door and threw his cigarette on the ground before opening Sarah's door. She smiled and got out, patting the red car one last time, her gun still in hand with the wallet in the other.

- You know how to use it ? he asked, pointing at her gun, his own still in his holster.

- A bit…

- Okay, just… He removed the security, touching her hands with his as much as he could in the process. Just point it at whoever is not me and if they try to escape or harm any of us, pull that trigger. But don't point it at me, is that clear ?

- Well, you wouldn't die of it, anyway, she stated.

- That's true… But I would have another scar and I think I have had enough for today, don't you think ?

- Okay. But I would like to know how you did that. You were like, shot at least three times there…

- All in good time, sweetheart.

They reached the car and suddenly, everything went clear : some moans and little screams were heard. Some teenagers were making out in the backseat. Sarah had to repress a little giggle with the back of her hand. Ives couldn't help but smirk at her. He then leaned on the car and, with his gun, tapped on the window.

The girl made a loud terrified gasp while the boy swore, trying as well as he could to put his pants back to cover his arse. Ives looked away, not wanting to have any nightmares this night. He winked at Sarah while the two teenagers exited the car, the boy still swearing something like "Who are those mad motherfuckers, couldn't they leave us alone, what do they want anyway ?"

That's when the fun began. Ives pointed his gun on the girls forehead over the hood of the car :

- Okay, now, kids, just step away from the car and take a closer look to that angel over there, he said in a hard stern voice, pointing to Sarah who raised her gun, mimicking him.

- Oh, okay, calm down, man, said the boy. We weren't doing anything wrong, we…

- I know that. Now, move if you don't want to be shot. I leave them to you, sweetie, he said to Sarah.

She nodded. She trembled a little, nervous no doubt. It was probably the first time she aimed a gun to a living target :

- If you try to run away, we will shoot both of you. If you behave like nice kids, no harm will come to you. Now, stand still.

Ives left them with Sarah while he opened to door, settling himself behind the wheel, checking the gas, the keys and the papers of the car, noticing some junk food and two overnight bags. He took them both and exited the car. It wasn't as nice and shiny as their previous car but it would do. At least they wouldn't draw any unwanted attention.

He threw both bags on the dirt, opening them.

- What do you think, sweetie, would his clothes fit me ?

Sarah didn't look away from the hostages, looking a bit edgy but controlled her voice as she answered :

- Dunno cowboy, they might be a little tight for you.

- They will have to do until we find the next town. You'll try not to be too distracted, sweetie ?

- I'll try, cowboy.

- That's a good girl. I'm afraid her clothes will not suit you like this adorable uniform of yours but then, I could drive without going mad… Let's see if I find something red for my sweetheart.

He took a jean, a white t-shirt and a blue shirt for himself, leaving the other dirty clothes in the bag before heading for the girl's bag. She had quite a shitty taste of clothes. He still found jean shorts and a shirt that would be too large for the cute little Sarah. He even fished a silk scarf that would compliment her pretty neck and sunglasses. He found men's ones on the wheel. They would make such a pretty assorted pair like this. He placed the clothes on the hood of the car and closed the bags again.

- Okay, now, sweetie, there's some clothes for you on the car, I want you to get dressed while I take care of that.

She only nodded and slowly lowered her gun. She was so tense, his poor little lamb but, when she looked at him, he could see her pale blue eyes already darkened with something like… excitement, desire. She was going to drive him even madder. She let him take her place and slipped in the car with her new clothes. Why did he have to kill them ? He would have loved to see her change, with her skin tainted with blood…

The girl started to cry when he approached them, his loaded gun in hand. He could dismember them after and throw them in the car to wait for the night, when he'll cook them for his cute little Sarah. He wondered how she would react. He hoped she wouldn't try to run away. He hated the idea of having to kill her. He pointed the gun at the boy first and…

He was interrupted by a little squeal that went straight to his loins:

- Are you alright, sweetie ? he asked to the little angel in the car.

- They have such a nice taste in music ! she exclaimed. They have Motley Crüe, Johnny Cash, John Legend, The Clash… Everything I like !

- I'm glad sweetie, now…

- Do you _have_ to kill them ? Teens with good music taste are not legions…

- They're dangerous for us, now, sweetie, he tried to explain. As soon as we leave, they would report us to the police…

- Oh, said cute little Sarah, saddened by the thought.

She exited the car, wearing her new clothes, CDs in hand. Her hair was mussed and the too large shirt showed her pink lace bra. She even found some light brown leather boots. A perfect little assassin cowgirl. He would be so happy to show her how to rodeo. The girl took her chance :

- We won't. We promise. We won't go to the police. We will say that the… the car was destroyed in an accident. That's okay, my father won't get too mad…

Ives was hungry. All the blood he smelled since lunch and he still hadn't eat… He turned his eyes to Sarah for one second. Damn it, that pout again !

- That's your lucky day, kids, he growled. Here's the thing : You were caught by a… let's see… A tall redhead with huge breasts and a tall Nordic guy. Yep. You had like, a car accident with them because they seemed to run away from something. They took your car and went this way, to Chickentown, all right ? You found your bags thrown on their way. Now, here's the key. He threw them the keys. The boy caught them and looked at it in wonder. So, you took their car : it's the red beauty you'll find near the highway. And you went home. You don't intend to press any charges. Are we clear ?

- Super clear, sir, the girl replied very seriously.

- Fine, you go now, kids.

The girl looked like she would cry again in relief. She turned to Sarah with a huge smile :

- Thanks, angel.

Sarah looked like she was going to melt from all that sweetness.

- You're welcome, John Legend fan !

- Yeah, the boy said, thanks, doll.

And he committed the most serious mistake ever made by any man on this Earth : he winked at _his_ cute little Sarah. Ives couldn't stand it. He shot the dirt very very near the foot of the insolent boy. He lost all composure and pissed in his jeans. Ives sneered and waved his gun :

- Now take your bags and run before I change my mind.

They ran away and Sarah giggled. Ives looked sternly at her :

- You shouldn't let those dirty men treat you like that.

- Well… You're right… But I've a knight to punish them, now…

- Yeah, that's right… But as soon as we get a chance, I'm teaching you how to make them respect you.

- Sure, honey ! she happily said, catching his arm and guiding him to the car.

- Honey ?

- Yep, you call me sweetie, I call you honey.

- Fair enough, was all he could say, seating behind the wheel again. We're very near the next little town, we have to get new identities… And don't forget your belt this time.

He started the car and seconds after, they were on the road again. Sarah seemed to think hard, beside him :

- I want to be called Angel.

- Angel ? Well, why not. You can be my… daughter. We're heading to New York where your mother awaits you…

- Oh no, no, no ! protested Sarah.

- What ? Something wrong with the plan ? You don't want to go to New York, perhaps…

- No, I don't want to be your daughter. You lied to me, honey.

Ok, now he didn't understand anything.

- Sweetheart, he said carefully, keeping his eyes on the road, I'm having a hard time following you…

- You said you weren't going to be gentleman and, look ! You're being wonderful, giving me a ride and clothes and keeping your hands for yourself.

- I'm only respecting you, sweetie.

- That's kind of you, honey, but I still don't want to be your daughter. You're not that old and it won't do, especially when you'll be wearing those clothes.

- Little sister, then ?

- Sure… I'm a blue-eyed blond and you're like, my exact opposite. And you have a different accent than mine. Come on, honey, you can be my boyfriend.

-'m not a boy, Ives groaned.

- Okay, you'll be my man. We're going… to get married. In New York.

She was so dreamy all of a sudden. He could not help but laugh a little before indulging her in her fantasy :

- Nothing but the best for my lady.

She giggled happily and her hand landed on his thigh. Okay, he forgot how hard he was already. He hoped they would be there soon : he was so distracted.

- Are we really going to New York ? It's kind of a long way from here.

- Unless you don't want to.

- No, that's okay…

The next market was not bigger than the former but the name wasn't so funny : Rain Gale. Ives was a little disappointed but then, he didn't plan to stay long. He parked the car in front of a little motel, just on the border of the little market. Then, he sent a reluctant Sarah for a walk near the car with the gun tucked in her shorts while he changed in the backseat that still smelled of sex. God, he was going to do something he would regret if he didn't stop now… But cute little Sarah was so willing and tempting… But he still didn't know why she followed him and she might be in shock. He couldn't take advantage, especially not of her. She was an Angel after all.

So Ives took a moment to calm himself and got out of the car, his own gun in his pants, hidden by the t-shirt and the shirt. He put his sunglasses on when he saw his little Angel with her own on, her hands signing a gun and shooting cars with her invisible gun. He laughed a bit and stood next to her :

- Hey, sweetie, why don't we just take a room and grab something for diner ?

- Yeah, I'm starving, hon'. Didn't have time to finish lunch today.

- I'm sorry sweetheart. Let me make it up for you.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, still wondering why she let him. They headed to the reception and entered as the night finally claimed the sky.

The man that gave them the keys eyed his angel a bit too much for Ives' taste but he let it go because she didn't seem to mind so much and she kept holding his hand.

Then, without taking time to visit the room (they had no bags to put in it anyway) they walked to the nearest pub that also offered food. He would have loved to take her to a beautiful place with an expensive dress he would have bought just for the occasion for their first date, but he would totally have to wait until they reached New York. By then, he would have killed and stolen enough to treat her like a princess.

Wait… When did he plan to really take her to New York with him ? Not shooting her, he understood, taking her with him, right, not eat her on the way, okay, he really needed to spread the Wendigo race but keeping her when he was done… Why ? He didn't really know…

But then, his Angel tugged on his hand to drag him in the restaurant. It smelled like cigarettes and beer. His grip on her shoulder tightened. When they entered the place, all the customers' eyes were on them. He wished he had found something more modest to cover his Angel with. He would have to remedy to that. But she grew up in that kind of town, with fat old men that didn't do anything all day long but drinking in pubs. The one whose lap she sat on earlier that day was no better. She leaned on the counter to ask for the menu and a free table. Ives could barely contain his anger when the man next to her all but starred at her cute little behind.

He immediately joined her and pushed himself between the man and her. The bartender gave her the plasticized menus and pointed at one of the tables on the upper story. Ives let his skirt slide from his shoulders and wrapped the flimsy cotton on his Angel's shoulders before going up, near the balcony that overlooked the lower stock.

He held her chair for her, receiving a bright smile and sat in front of her. She was already choosing her diner. He barely looked at the menu : he was not hungry for what they proposed. But then, someone saved their diner.

It was the big fat man that very rudely starred at his Angel's ass. He followed them up there, his beer in his hand. Ives didn't like his smile one bit. He planned to put it out of his face soon, preferably with his knife. The man dragged a chair near Sarah, their thighs nearly touching. But the girl didn't seem impressed. Cute like she was, she was probably used to this kind of unwanted attentions. Her eyes never left the menu but he saw the way her shoulder tensed.

No, she wasn't really nervous. Just a bit, perhaps, not much. She was getting ready to jump on him and making him regret his forwardness. Intrigued, Ives put his hand on his gun but let her demonstrate what she could do. He was rather curious.

- So, what's a lil' girl like you's doing around there.

- Oh, ya know, driving around. Going to New York with my man, she was letting her southern accent show and he never heard something that beautiful before.

- He's the lucky bastard ? the man pointed at him. She nodded and he turned to talk to him. Hey man, you might not want to let your girl dress like a whore…

That was it. He was going to kill him. Rip his heart out and cut it into bits and cook them lightly with garlic and olive oil before feeding his Angel with it.

But she stopped him again, saying in a tearful voice :

- You really think I dress like a whore ?

The man devoured her with his hungry dirty eyes. He barely nodded before he was shoved against the balcony with a force that surprised both men, coming from such a small thing as Angel. She didn't loose a second, grabbing her chair with the deadly look of a fierce kitten. Or a Goddess. Ives couldn't decide right now. He was too busy trying not to grow hard at the sight of his Angel beating a moaning disrespectful man with a wooden chair.

She didn't stop talking, but her voice was nearly a growl, now :

- I'll make you beg for it ! Show you who the whore is ! Beg ! Beg me to stop. Beg, you stupid whore !

But the man was only screaming and was not obeying his sweetheart. That wouldn't do. He finally pushed the table aside and joined his Angel, gently pushing her away before grabbing the man's dirty t-shirt. He pulled his knife from his boot and put it on his thick sweaty throat :

- Now, you heard her… She wants you to beg her not to kill you with a chair and my sweet angel always gets what she wants. So, you're going to beg her little the little disrespectful whore you are. Am I clear ?

The man nodded, fear in his eyes. God, he was so going to serve him as a diner for his little Angel. He would even cook him the way she wanted to apologize for keeping her hungry twice.

- I'm… I'm sorry I called you a… whore… Please, please don't kill me. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear…

Without releasing him, he turned to his Angel :

- Now, sweetie, any ideas for the man ?

She smiled. Her tights were pressed together, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes nearly black. She was aroused and oh, how it aroused him, too. She took a few steps towards him and was soon pressed against him, his thigh between hers, while she whispered in his ear :

- Now, excite me, cowboy…

With that, she lightly bit his earlobe before taking a step back to enjoy the view. Ives couldn't help but groan. She was going to be the death of him. Not that he minded. He was now rather determined to make a good show for her.

First, he slit the man's throat, making him squeal like the pig he was, before bleeding him. Then, he threw it overboard, to fall on the bar, ending his life with a loud crack. The customers started to run away, screaming.

Angel took his arm while he helped her down the stairs like the gentleman he promised he wouldn't be. There, the bartender was on the phone, screaming for the police to come, a gun shaking in his fat hand.

Ives shot him twice, in the chest and in the head. But now, the cops were going to crush his little party. What a pity. The meal would have to wait, again. What kind of man leave his girl starving ?

- Sweetie, now, listen carefully : the cops are going to be there in a minute now. It's small town, so there is only going to be on or tow fat boys like the one I just killed. Nothing you can't handle. So, I want you to stand behind that bar and take your gun and the bartender's one and shoot everybody that steps in, do you understand ?

She nodded, gripping her gun :

- What will be doing ? she asked.

- Why, cooking something edible for my lady, off course.

- Oh, honey, I think I love you.

That's it. He was done. He felt his hear crumble and melt into submission to this cute little angel. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her neck, dragging her towards him, letting their bodies collide with a soft groan and kissing her.

He couldn't stop, couldn't help himself. His arms were all around her, one on his neck, caressing the back of his fingers against her soft cheek, the other on her hips, holding her close while he explored her mouth, trying so hard to keep it sweet and slow and failing, devouring her mouth like it was the sweetest thing on Earth. And it probably was. She didn't push him away. Quite the contrary : she pressed against him, moaning in his mouth, opening up for him, he hands gripping his t-shirt, refusing to let him go.

But eventually, they had to. They heard sirens again and two cars parked outside the pub. Ives looked right into Angel's blue eyes. She nodded : she could handle this.

- I'm just starting the cooking and then, I'll help you.

- Sure honey.

They parted and Ives dragged the rude man into the kitchen. Angel watched him, her brow furrowed but didn't say anything and hid behind the counter, searching the other dead body for the gun.

Ives ripped the stinking clothes from the dead body. He sincerely hoped Angel wasn't going to get hurt. He would never forgive himself if she did. The kitchen was not huge but had all he needed. A rare steak with potatoes sounded like a meal she would like. So, he grabbed a chopper and knelt before the body, not losing a minute before cutting the meat from the most delicious places.

On the other side, Angel pushed her blond hair from her face, before standing behind the bar, shooting the cops trying to enter the pub. They were five and all of them had guns and were shouting. She was a little nervous because it was her first time but she wanted to make it perfect, for her stranger. After emptying one gun and only killing one cop, she ducked behind the bar. She looked all around her, anything to kill the rest.

- Ow, she gasped when she opened her hand on a sharp shard of glass on the floor.

She looked at the shelves before her and smiled. Next thing the cops knew, a deadly cocktail was thrown at them : a bottle of vodka with an inflamed bit of clothing inside that didn't take time to burn one careless cop alive.

Angel didn't wait before standing again, her last gun in hand, shooting at the only two survivors. But one of her hand was still bleeding, her blood covering her fingers and the arm until the elbow. She didn't have time to lick it all up now. She hoped her stranger wouldn't be long now. She emptied her last gun on the fourth cop, killing him messily. Then, she ducked once again under the counter, trembling a little, holding her bleeding hand against his shirt. The pain was starting to dull her mind but now wasn't really the time. She would have to light up another bottle and pray her legs would let her stand again.

But her personal miracle happened then. He was by her side, sitting behind the counter next to her, his gun in his bloodied forearms. She tried not to think that arousing. She failed.

- Angel, are you hurt, sweetie ? he asked, panicked at the blood on her skin.

- Nothing much, honey, se replied with a small smile. There's only one left but I'm out of ammo.

- Don't worry, sweetie, I got this. You stay here.

He pressed a brief kiss on her cheek and stood up. In two shots, she heard the last cop cry and die. Her stranger dropped his gun and knelt next to her once more. He took her arm very carefully and pulled it towards him, her palm open. He ripped the shirt in a ribbon to wash the hand carefully, checking tenderly for any shards of glass in her skin. There was only one and she bit her lip not to cry when he pulled it out. Then, he took a bottle of whiskey, choosing it carefully. He opened it with his teeth and handed it to her :

- Drink, sweetie, it's going to hurt a bit.

She took a mouthful, feeling the burn settle in her throat and her empty stomach, before handing it back to him. He poured it on her palm, washing away the blood, cleaning the wound. She moaned, biting her lip harder not to admit her weakness. Her stranger ripped another ribbon from the shirt to bandage her palm. He slowly lowered his lips to kiss the bandage :

- There, all better sweetheart.

- Honey ?

- Hum-hum ?

- I didn't catch your name. What was it again ?

- Ives, my little Angel. I'm Francis Ives.

- Ives ?

- Yes, sweetie ?

- I'm starving. What are we having for diner ?

- Something that will help you heal faster, my sweetheart. Here, come now. It's nearly ready.

He took her in his bare bloodied arms, bridal style, before carrying her to the kitchen. He then sat her at the little table the staff probably used to take their own meals. She starred at the remains of the rude man on the counter, near the frying pan where the potatoes were ready and smelled so good her stomach rumbled. Ives chuckled and set the plates before them.

- Ives ? she asked tentatively.

- Yes, sweetie ?

- What's that ?

- It's a rare steak with potatoes. You don't like it ? he asked, concerned.

_Please_, he thought, _please like it, please like it, please don't run away, sweetheart. I don't want to kill you. _

- I haven't tasted it yet. Smells good. But, the meat…

- I thought you liked it rare, but I can cook it more if you want…

- No, that's not that. You're right, I like my meat rare. It's just… What's the meat ? Where does it come from ?

- Oh… That… it's.. errrr… That rude man that disrespected you earlier. I washed it before cooking it. It will help your wound to heal faster. Errrr… Taste it, please ?

- Is that… she took her fork in her good hand. Is that why you survived this morning ?

- Yes it is. Now, eat, please.

And his brave little Angel cut her steak and ate it. She chewed slowly, tasting it without a word. Then, she swallowed and took another bite.

- Are you gonna eat too ? she asked with her mouth full of potatoes.

- Sure thing, sweetie, he nearly whispered, seating down and eating with her.

They finished their plates undisturbed, their clothes quaked in dried blood in a devastated pub. Ives was the first to finish : his hunger was greater and he had his two hands. He rested on his chair, watching his cute little angel, eating human flesh like some delicious beef. His erection hadn't waned since their kiss and it was now so hard it was actually painful. All he could think about was to throw her on the table and eat her out with his mouth still full of the blood of the rare steak.

Not now, he thought. His Angel deserved better than this. She did hurt herself in order to cover his back : she probably didn't want to make out with him right now.

- That was good, Ives, she finally said, her plate empty.

- If you want to run away from me now, you can, he said, even if he didn't want to. It's just that, now you've eaten human flesh, you're not only stronger and you will heal faster but… you'll become quite… addicted… I'm sorry, I should have told you before, but you _were_ hurt, sweetie…

- Honey… I've run away from home. You're my home now. If… If you still want me… ?

- Off course, I want you, sweetie…

- Honey ? Will you take me to our room ? My hair's a mess…

- You're perfect, sweetie. But you're right. They will probably call the back-up soon. We will have to leave at dawn. You can sleep in the car.

He rose from his seat and tried to cover his tented pants the best he could with his t-shirt. Why was the damn thing so tight ? Angel giggled and her eyes were immediately darker when they starred at his loins. She wriggled a bit on her seat and he growled. The motel better be not too far or he would fuck her in a dark street and she deserved better.

She took his arm, as they walked out of the pub, between crashed bottles, pools of alcohol and blood, dead bodies and destroyed furniture.

The streets were deserted and the moon was high in the sky. It looked like they were the only humans beings in the world. Angel smiled and her head rested on his shoulder a moment as they walked to their motel.

Ives shot the receptionist and, from then, Angel found herself unable to stop kissing him. Compared to the bad boys she gave blowjobs to, he was a real man. A really dangerous man. She was addicted to him.

He half-carried her to their room and had to struggle to get the door open, swearing under his breath while Angel purposefully whimpered in need in his ear.

Then, the door was open and Ives thought he was going to destroy something when he saw the two separate beds. He kicked the door closed, still swearing. At that, Angel elbowed him :

- Do not say the Lord's name in vain. Help me, now, we're going to push them together…

They just did that, like a married couple. Ives wondered when will it be the right time to ask her to marry him. He would have to find the perfect ring first…

His thoughts were interrupted in the most pleasant way there was : by a tender kiss from Angel. He didn't let the kiss be tender for too long : his teeth sunk in her bottom lip, making her moan and open her mouth, letting his hungry tongue tasting every corner of her sweet hungry mouth.

His hands found her hips quite quickly and caressed her here while she whimpered in his mouth. He let her go, just to hear her :

- Please, Ives, please, honey, take them off, take them off…

He didn't need to hear it twice. He also didn't have the patience to undress her properly : he ripped her t-shirt open (he didn't like it anyway) letting only her pink lacey bra to cover her perky breasts.

_Perfect, perfect, perfect_, was all he could think about when her hands went behind her to unhook her bra, baring her breasts to his hungry eyes. For a second, she looked a bit insecure, lowering her eyes after throwing the bra away. Now, he couldn't have that… He took her chin to make her look in his eyes as sweetly as he could with his trembling hands :

- Don't lower your eyes. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are perfect, my strong angel.

- It's… It's… my first time… I don't know if they are… the… the right size… for you…

- They are perfect, my sweetheart. Now, tell me, it's very important : do you want me to stop ? I can stop now, but after…

- No ! she protested, looking truly offended by the idea. No, don't stop, please, don't stop !

He smirked but he felt relieved. She was offering him her virginity. He had to make sure her first time would be perfect. He took a deep breath to try to calm down his arousal and _devoured_ her breasts. Her skin tasted like candy and blood. It was addictive. He couldn't stop licking them, caressing them, cupping them in his rough hands while she moaned and whimpered.

He pushed her gently on the bed before her knees stopped supporting her. Her hands went directly to her shorts, pushing them down her knees where he tugged them off of her, throwing them along with his t-shirt.

She had perfect petite legs that opened themselves for him to stand between them. She must intend to drive him mad with desire. Her eyes were now nearly entirely dark with desire and she couldn't lie still on the white sheets, calling him with needy little whimpers. He lowered himself on the bed with her, supporting himself only with his forearm. One hand caressed her cheek, her neck where he avidly let hundred marks on her snow-white skin, then her breast where the nipple stood erect with desire and her flat stomach before toying with the soft cotton of her panties and finally, cupping her sex.

They both groaned loudly. She was soaked wet for him :

- Angel, he nearly panted in her hand, oh sweet Angel, sweetie, you're driving me mad.

- Please, she begged in his ear.

He made a movement to rip them off when her little hand stopped his :

-Don't rip them off, please. I like them.

He nodded and bent his head to take a look at those panties Angel liked so much : they were flashy orange with pink polka dots. He took a note in his head for the day he will have to buy her new under things. But she wanted to keep those so he slowly pulled them down her knees and she wriggled in his embrace to let them fall on the floor, rubbing his aching manhood. He drew a breath sharply and started to unzip his pants while Angel undid his belt after a moment of hesitation and a nod from him.

He knew she was wet enough for him to enter her but it would be a bit overwhelming for her to start by that. Moreover he still had his underwear so he could control himself for now. Taking her hips, he pulled her more comfortably on the bed, following her, his warm body covering hers, his chest pressed against her lovely breasts. His hand caressed its way back on her soaked sex. He had to take another deep breath when she whimpered like a puppy and pushed herself against his fingers. She even moaned when his digits found her little bundle of pleasure, circling it slowly while he pushed a finger inside her.

He looked at her in the eyes for any sign of pain or discomfort but she seemed only aroused, on the edge. Her hands were mad, wanting to caress every inch of flesh, discovering him like one would an ancient statue. Her soft palms stroked his arms, encouraging him to thrust his fingers inside her. When he did, she arched her back to press more against him, making him light-headed. Then her hands found his covered backside and his thrusts became urgent, his hips rubbing against hers.

She came, her high-pitched voice nearly screaming against his skin, her short nails digging the flesh of his ass, her muscles trapping his fingers in her. He was panting now and if he didn't free his manhood now he would come in his boxers like a pathetic college boy. Now, he couldn't let that happen. She slowly relaxed against him, her head resting on the white sheets, staining them with blood. He slowly took his fingers off her and licked them, his eyes never leaving hers.

She was such a vision, pure beauty from Heaven. Her cheeks red, her muscles relaxed, her hair mussed, spread on the pillow like a crown. She was a saint and a sinner, snow-white skin covered in blood. He kissed her when he finished with his fingers, letting her taste herself.

- Take them off. Rip them if you have too but take them off, he whispered against her throat, licking her pulse point and the bruises he made. He hoped he didn't hurt her much. She hadn't complained.

He took her hands and led them on the last barrier between them. She trembled a little when she finally tugged them, removing them without having to destroy them. He nuzzled on her throat, breathing her perfume as much as he could :

- Are you ready, sweetheart ?

- Yes, honey, I am… Please…

If he weren't so desperate for her, he would have made her beg. Right now, all he could think about was being inside her. So, he took himself in hand and slowly entered her.

She drew a sharp breath in and bit her lip hard when he slowly buried himself inside her all the way long. She was so tight around him. He had to close his eyes a second before opening them again and kissing her with renewed passion. She relaxed again against him and her hips jerked, urging him to thrust inside her.

So he did. He looked at her as long as she held how eyes and then let her burry her head in his shoulder, whimpering and panting as she mimicked his movements, making him wild with desire.

When he felt himself close, his hand sneaked its way against her clit again, circling it, caressing it as his movements became harsher, more desperate. She cried out with pleasure and desire, her own movements still following his as her teeth found their way to his ear, panting in it :

- Please, it's… too much… please, I can't…

She was overwhelmed, her hands holding him for dear life, her nails in his skin, making him feel the sweetness of the pain.

- Shhh, I got you, sweetheart. It's alright. You can come, you're with me, everything is alright. Come for me sweetheart. Come for me, my sweet Angel…

His arms held her as if she were a treasure, an angel fallen from the sky he had to look after. She came shouting his name as she thrashed against him. How could he not come a few seconds after, deep in her, panting her name over and over against her collarbone ?

They laid there, naked, spent, bloody and soaked in sweat on the sheets. For a moment neither of them had any strength to move. They were just in each other's arms, listening to their breathing calming down. Then, Ives rose and tucked Angel in the sheets before locking the front door and walking in the shower.

He turned the hot water on and stepped in the glass stall. Soon, little hand found their way around his torso and a little head pressed itself in his back :

- Don't ever leave me again, she said. He could feel her pout.

- I was only going to find you new clothes, sweetie. I'm never leaving you again. You have my word.

He took her hand and kissed each digit with love before turning around, his hands on her hips.

- I love you, sweetheart.

- I love you too, honey. And I want to drive aaaaaall the way to New York with you.

- As my lady commands he said, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
